Ste dnes v noci osamelí?
by EvaEffyElle
Summary: Slovenský preklad Are You Lonesome Tonight? by Marmalade Fever. Hermiona nevie, čo cítiť, keď odíde na univerzitu a nevie, čo cíti Draco Malfoy, keď skončia so šiestimi spoločnými predmetmi a žiaden Ron na dohľad.


**Are You Lonesome Tonight?**

**Autor ****originálu: Marmalade Fever **(wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/3869845/Marmalade_Fever)

**Ste dnes v noci osamelí?**

**Preklad: Effy**

Hermiona nevie, čo cítiť, keď odíde na univerzitu a nevie, čo cíti Draco Malfoy, keď skončia so šiestimi spoločnými predmetmi a žiadne Ron na dohľad.

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bro__s., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.__ Author of original story: _Marmalade Fever_._

* * *

**Ste dnes v noci osamelí?**

Bola v hroznej depresii a chcela vidieť svoju mamičku. To bolo celé. Hermiona ležala vo svojej posteli, pozerala sa na strop, jednu ruku mala vodorovne položenú na čele, druhou sa opierala o čelo postele a zvierala malý kus pergamenu. Vonku ľudia kričali, smiali sa, spievali opilecké pesničky. Prvý rok bola preč na univerzite a chýbal jej Ron, ale čo bolo ešte horšie... zároveň jej aj _nechýbal_. Ron nechcel pokračovať v ďalšom vzdelávaní. Akonáhle si spravili náhradné MLOKy a dostal zopár Dostatočných, rozhodol sa, že s tým raz a navždy skoncoval.

Tak tu teda bola úplne sama. Mala jednu spolubývajúcu. Dreena bola poriadne opálená havajská čarodejnica s pochybnými morálnymi zásadami. Často sa v noci nevracala späť do izby. Hermiona nepochybovala, prečo tomu tak bolo.

To, čo sa pre Hermionu začalo ako číry nepokoj z toho, že bola preč od všetkých, ktorých poznala – „všetci" väčšinou znamenali Ron a Harry – sa zmenilo na kompletné znepokojenie s univerzitným životom vo všeobecnosti. Vyučovanie jej samozrejme problém nerobilo. Ona preň skutočne žila. Vedela každú odpoveď skôr, než profesor dokončil otázku.

Avšak Hermiona vždy bola a aj bude spoločensky trápna. Mala malú tendenciu zastrašovať ľudí... tak dobre, _veľkú_ tendenciu zastrašovať ľudí. Najhoršie to bolo v skupinách. Vo dvojiciach sa jej čiastočne darilo, v závislosti od toho, s kým sa práve rozprávala. No v skupinách mala sklon robiť tú strašnú chybu – byť sama sebou. Používala veľké slová v nadbytočnom množstve. A jej zmysel pre humor bol, no... nie veľmi v súlade s humorom ostatných.

Ale jediná vec, ktorá Hermionu na univerzite naozaj znervózňovala, bol fakt, že osoba, ktorá s ňou bola na všetkých šiestich predmetoch bola aj jej bývalým spolužiakom. Bývalým spolužiakom, ktorý bol zázračne zbavený viny za svoje smrťožrútske aktivity. Áno, Draco Malfoy pokračoval s vysokoškolským vzdelávaním presne v tej istej inštitúcii ako ona, s presne tými istými predmetmi. Obaja študovali liečiteľstvo; obaja mali anatómiu, aritmanciu, farmakológiu, lunológiu, elixíry a herbológiu. Na lunológii študovali účinky Mesiaca na obete vlkolakov. Hermiona si ju zvolila ako voliteľný predmet v nádeji, že sa dozvie niečo viac o dedičnom stave malého Teddyho. Ako mala uhádnuť, že Draco Malfoy sa tiež bude chcieť dozvedieť viac o svojom mladom bratrancovi?

Ale najviac zo všetkého si lámala hlavu nad tým, ako bolo možné, že zo všetkých ľudí, ktorí ju tieto dni obklopovali, bol Draco Malfoy tým, s kým sa chcela najčastejšie rozprávať.

Nezačalo sa to takto. Najskôr to bolo tak, ako by to každý aj očakával. On sa na ňu mračil, ona sa tvárila pochmúrne a prvú hodinu skončili s tým, že na druhej sa znovu uvideli. On ju podozrieval z toho, že si svoj rozvrh zosúlaďovala s tým jeho, ona vždy ostro odsekla, že šance, že sa to niekedy stane, sú mizivé. On zamrmlal nejaký hanlivý výraz, ona sa posunula o tri rady ďalej; a všetko bolo dobré až dovtedy, kým si neuvedomili skutočnosť, že anatómiu budú spoločne študovať v malinkej učebni len pre deväť študentov. Nasledujúci deň sa v skleníku číslo 7 ocitli iba dve rastliny od seba. Po dvojhodinovej prestávke medzi vyučovaním prišli na elixíry a na celý semester sa stali partnermi vďaka profesorovmu úžasnému nápadu dať abecedne všetkých do páru podľa ich stredného mena. Nikdy by nečakala, že jeho stredné meno bude John... A o deviatej večer nemohli spraviť nič iné, než jeden na druhého zízať, keď si sadli do opačných kútov sklom zastrešenej miestnosti, pripravení spoločne stráviť štyri hodiny štúdiom pod mesačným svitom.

Hermiona si zaumienila, že mu nedovolí, aby sa jej dostal pod kožu. Bol to predsa len jeden človek a väčšinu hodiny aj tak počúvala výklad. Teda, na väčšine hodín. Na elixíroch, herbológii a lunológii bol viac než dostatok času na kecanie alebo vzájomné urážanie. A samozrejme, všetky tri predmety boli v utorky a štvrtky. Pondelky a stredy sa preto stali dňami odpočinku pre Hermioninu myseľ. A ešte vždy tu boli víkendy. Pre tie jednoducho musela žiť.

Ak teda nerátame to, že cez tie víkendy sa cítila opustená. Hermiona mala len jednu pravú priateľku a tú ani nemohla rátať, pretože bola jej profesorkou farmakológie. Aphra Ambridge bola tichá, no mala očarujúcu povahu a úprimne milovala svoj predmet. Neraz odprisahala, že to nebolo kvôli tomu, že na tej univerzite študovala v šesťdesiatych rokoch.

Práve bola sobotňajšia noc. Hermiona si už predtým stihla pilne spraviť všetky úlohy. Minulú noc spala len štyri hodiny, ale všetko dokončila. Teraz bolo len jedenásť hodín večer a ona bola jednoducho deprimovaná!

Mala pocit, že to súviselo s tým, že sa k nej Draco Malfoy nesprával ako debil. Och, bol veľmi nepríjemný, no problém bol v tom – problém, ktorý sa jej neustále miešal a vŕtal v hlave – že na ňu hádzal všetky tie... _pohľady_. Robil ksichty. Keď si myslel, že sa nedívala, robil ksichty. Nie, nevyplazoval jazyk ani na ňu s nechuťou nekrčil nos. Bol to pravý opak. Keby ho Hermiona tak dobre nepoznala, pomyslela by si, že vyzeral túžobne!

Naozaj túžobne! Na elixíroch, keď mal krájať suroviny a ona miešať, zachytávala vo vývare jeho odraz, ktorý bol vždy namierený na ňu a vyzeral tak, keďže sa to nedá inak nazvať, zasnene.

Keď si na konci vyučovania začala baliť knihy a dávať si ich do tašky, zdržiaval sa tam, takmer ako keby sa jej chcel niečo opýtať.

A teraz... no, a teraz toto. Poslal jej sovu. Bola naplnená úzkosťou len pri pomyslení na to, že si ten list prečíta a z nejakého dôvodu mala pocit, že to bolo tým, že by zradila Rona, ak by to urobila. Nechcela myslieť na to, prečo to tak bolo.

Otvorila list, no necítila sa o nič lepšie. Pýtal sa jej, či by mohla v utorok večer po vyučovaní chvíľku zostať v triede a súkromne sa s ním porozprávať.

Možnože to bolo úplne nevinné. Možnože ju len chcel začarovať do bezvedomia bez publika. Ale pochybovala, že jeho žiadosť rozprávať sa s ňou mala niečo do činenia s vyrovnávaním účtov. V skutočnosti si bola takmer istá, že jeho zámerom bolo niečo v duchu prímeria, ak nie niečo oveľa... priateľskejšie.

Hermione sa nepáčilo, že pociťovala čo i len malinký záujem stretnúť sa s ním. Nepáčilo sa jej, že nechcela, aby sa o tom Ron dozvedel. Nepáčilo sa jej, že jej Ron nechýbal až tak, ako jej chýbalo vyvaľovanie sa v trestuhodnom potešení z toho, že je deprimovaná, ak to vôbec dávalo zmysel. A najviac sa jej nepáčilo, že mu odpísala, že by sa to dalo zariadiť.

V pondelok sa Hermiona pevne rozhodla, že sa na neho ani len nepozrie, aj keď po tom zúfalo túžila. Na konci samostatného vyučovania si takmer myslela, že sa jej prihovorí, no neurobil to.

V utorok ho na herbológii čo najnenútenejšie požiadala, aby jej podal záhradné nožnice. Podal jej ich tak, že k nej smerovali rukoväte, namiesto ostrých čepelí. Bolo to veľmi znepokojujúce.

Na elixíroch poznamenal, že sfarbenie Kosťorastu, ktorý pripravovali, bolo správne po tom, ako pridala poslednú prísadu. Skutočne sa začervenala.

A nakoniec na lunológii vystrčil rožky. Profesor Silverman bol mimoriadne vzrušený, pretože bolo zatmenie Mesiaca. Prvé dve hodiny len prednášal, ako Mesačné zatmenia ovplyvňujú striedanie cyklu vlkolaka a ako zapríčiňujú to, že počas ďalšieho splnu sa správajú výnimočne pokojne kvôli tomu, že nedostatok mesačného svitu brzdí ich transformáciu. Ďalšie dve hodiny pracovali na svojich hviezdnych tabuľkách a Hermiona si v odraze veľkého preskleného kupolového stropu neustále všímala, že Malfoyove oči boli nasmerované na ňu. V triede musela byť tma.

Vyučovanie sa oficiálne skončilo o jednej ráno, čo im bohate stačilo na to, aby uvideli, ako na oblohe putuje Mesiac a hviezdy. Profesor Silverman sa na nich ospalo uškeril, ako to robil vždy na konci vyučovania. „Určite si prečítajte kapitolu číslo štyri v _Lunakulárnej teórii_," povedal im.

Zatiaľ, čo si zvyšok triedy prehodil školské tašky cez plecia a ponáhľal sa von, Hermiona zostala sedieť a pomaly a puntičkársky si odkladala veci. Nakoniec v triede zostala iba ona, Malfoy a profesor Silverman. „Dobrú noc," pokynul im skôr, než ich tiež opustil.

Hermiona bola na konci lunológie zvyčajne vyčerpaná, no túto noc jej srdce bilo, ako keby práve zabehla maratón alebo vypila päť šálok espresa. „Tak," povedala, keď sa Malfoy nepostavil zo svojho sedadla na druhej strane miestnosti, „sme tu."

Pozrel na ňu, a bolo to ako by bol ten chýbajúci Mesiac zachytený v jeho tvári. Vyzeral tak, no, _zasnene_, nehovoriac o skutočnosti, že jeho bledá pokožka vyzerala akoby žiarila v tme. „To sme." Potom sa postavil. Sedadlá v triede boli usporiadané do kruhu, aby mal každý lepší výhľad na nočnú oblohu. Vyšiel do stredu, kde zvyčajne profesor prednášal a ukazoval putovanie Mesiaca. „Poď sem."

Hermiona si nebola istá ani tým, prečo mu vyhovela, ani tým, prečo sa jej srdce ešte viac zrýchlilo. Ako sa tak predierala pomedzi lavice pred tým, než prešla tú krátku vzdialenosť smerom k nemu, trochu sa potkla. „Chcel si sa rozprávať?" spýtala sa a v hlase udržiavala istú mieru chladu.

„Áno, myslím, že to je to, čo som napísal do listu," povedal. Nepozeral sa na ňu a to ju znervózňovalo.

„No, tak do toho," naliehala.

„Trpezlivosť, Grangerová, trpezlivosť." Uprene sa díval na oblohu, kde sa zjavil kúsok červeného Mesiaca.

Bola ticho, čakala, kým niečo povie. Naozaj si nemyslela, že ho po záverečnom súboji ešte uvidí. Bol na náhradných MLOKoch a to samotné bolo dostatočne prekvapivé.

„Na kolená, humusáčka." Oči sa jej rozšírili a mala sto chutí kopnúť ho, no v hlase nemal nenávisť a sám si kľakol.

„Prečo by som mala?" spýtala sa. Snažila sa byť odmeraná.

„Pretože tvoja zvedavosť zvíťazí, ak to nespravíš," povedal.

O tom sa s ním naozaj nemohla hádať a tak si vedľa neho kľakla a keď si sadol, sadla si aj ona. „Dosť veľký vesmír, že?" povedal a stále sa pozeral na hviezdy.

„Povedala by som, že to je slabý výraz, ale áno, je." Teraz keď sedela na podlahe, sa napriek svojej spoločnosti cítila pokojnejšie.

„Už si sa niekedy zamyslela nad tým," začal, „ako ľudský mozog nedokáže pochopiť nekonečno? Zakaždým, keď sa pokúsim myslieť na to, ako vesmír pokračuje do nekonečna, stále si niekde predstavujem stenu, no potom neviem, čo sa za tou stenou nachádza."

Hermiona otvorila ústa a chcela odpovedať, no žiadne slová jej nenapadli. Vyzeral, ako by bol uprostred nejakého mizerného osvietenia.

„A z celého toho veľkého priestoru sa cítim taký... miniatúrny. Cítim sa..." Zmĺkol. Rozrušovalo ju, že počúvala o tom, ako vravel o svojich pocitoch. Bolo dobré vedieť, že vôbec nejaké mal.

„Ako?" nabádala ho.

„Osamelo." Objal si kolená. „Cítim sa absolútne debilne sám, Grangerová!" Hlas sa mu zdvihol a na okamih takmer čakala, že jej začne nadávať.

„Všetci sa tak cítime," zamrmlala, „z času na čas."

„Hej, no... myslím, že mi to nakoniec došlo." Pozrel na ňu. Teraz vyzeral skôr zúfalo než túžobne. „Poznáš ma," povedal. „Vieš kým som a čo som vykonal. Takmer nikto iný to tu nevie."

To bola pravda. Na Gravenstein nešli takmer žiadni rokfortskí absolventi, pravdepodobne kvôli tomu, že tu neboli v Británii. Škola bola umiestnená v Atlantiku na ostrove len pre čarodejníkov.

Schmatol ju za zápästie, no ona ho od neho nevytrhla.

Jednoducho ho držal. Ako ju zovieral, jeho prsty boli studené. „Som osamelý, Grangerová," zašepkal a prv, než stihla čokoľvek povedať alebo spraviť, bol späť na nohách, otočený k nej chrbtom.

„Ja..." začala.

„Nič... prosto nič nevrav." Chvel sa.

„Ja som tiež osamelá," dokončila, sotva počuteľne.

Sucho sa zasmial. „Chýba ti Weasley, čo?"

„Áno aj nie," zamrmlala. Pokiaľ on odkrýval svoju dušu, ona mohla byť tiež úprimná.

Urobil štvrť otočky a pozrel sa na ňu. „Áno... aj nie?" Mračil sa, ale v očiach mal niečo viac než len odraz krvavočerveného Mesiaca.

„_Chcel_ si sa už niekedy jednoducho cítiť zle?" spýtala sa. „Chcel si byť sám a váľať sa vo vlastnej sebaľútosti? Ja... Ja si vravím, že som smutná, lebo sme s Ronom od seba oddelení a som tu s tebou. Ale možno je to celé len výhovorka." Odmlčala sa. „Je príjemné cítiť sa zatrpknuto. Cítiš sa vďaka tomu... dôležitý."

V kútiku jeho pier sa objavila malinká stopa úsmevu. „To je jedna veľká kopa dračích hovien."

„Alebo možno nie je," ošívala sa.

Malfoy sa otočil a posadil sa vedľa nej. „Znieš, ako keby si sa cítila previnilo. Ale prečo?"

Odvrátila od neho zrak, no nemohla si celkom vysvetliť to znervózňujúce chvenie, ktoré sa tiahlo hore a dole jej rukami, keď sa na ňu pozrel. „Pretože by som pravdepodobne nemala hľadať útechu v takých, ako si ty."

Opäť sa sucho zasmial. „A práve preto ťa milujem, Grangerová. Si taká úprimná."

Hermiona rýchlo otočila hlavou a rumenec jej pokrýval tvár až po uši. „Čože?" zapišťala.

Znovu sa zasmial. „Merlin, neber všetko tak vážne, dobre?" Odmlčal sa a vyzeral zamyslene. „Ale na druhej strane..." Hermiona úplne stuhla, keď si ruky položil na zadnú časť jej krku. „Možno by si mala..." Keď svoje pery pritlačil na jej, pevne sa jej zavreli oči a pocit viny ju hrýzol v zadnej časti mozgu. Spojenie ich pier bolo veľmi krátke a potom sa odtiahol a sústredene na ňu pozrel. „Pravdepodobne budeme mať spolu nasledujúcich štyri až šesť rokov oveľa, oveľa viac hodín. Možno by ti s tou vinou pomohlo, keby tu nebolo nič, kvôli čomu by si sa mala cítiť vinná." Hermiona cítila, ako jej srdce v hrudi kleslo o milimeter. Raz ju pobozkal a očakáva, že to len tak pustí z hlavy? Jeho hlas sa znížil až na syčanie. „Takže vieš, čo musíš spraviť, však? Zabudni na Weasleyho, Grangerová. Jednoducho na neho zabudni."

Keď sa pery Draca Malfoya znovu spojili s jej, zabudla na všetky myšlienky na Rona. Obaja boli dnes v noci tak osamelí.

Koniec.


End file.
